Murdered That Song
by rikkurox
Summary: The team - Matt, Stuart, Robbie and Jackie - go to the christmas party and have to sing Karaoke. Robbie/Jackie.


**A/N – I wasn't sure about posting this one but it's always good to have more Taggart stories on here. I'd suggest having the songs playing when you read this, just makes it a bit funnier**. **It's a shame but I don't own any of the characters.** **Anyway hope you like it and please read and review!**

It was the night of the Strathclyde Police Christmas Party. Matt, Jackie and Stuart were talking over a case when Robbie came up behind them.

"Oh come on, we're at a party can't you forget the police work for one night?"

"It's an important case Robbie." Matt told him.

"It's a burglary, no one's dead, let's just enjoy the evening."

Matt looked annoyed but Stuart said, "we can't do anything now anyway sir."

"Aye, I suppose you're right." Matt sighed, "Fine, go off and enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks Sir." Stuart grinned, "Coming to the bar Jackie?"

"Yeah ok." She smiled following him. They were just purchasing their drinks when someone stepped onto the stage.

"Strathclyde Police Officers." Came the voice, "I would like to introduce our entertainment for the evening; you guys!" Everyone in the room turned to look at the man standing on the stage. "Instead of hiring a singer tonight we have decided to make it a surprise karaoke night. Each officer will come up in alphabetical order, pick a song from the hat and sing it; there will be a few surprises in there too, so good luck."

The whole room was silent, looks of horror crosses most of the officer's faces as they glanced around the room trying to work out who was first. Only a few looked calm, obviously the one's who could sing, and a couple even looked like they were looking forward to it. Stuart's face was filled with panic and he looked up at Jackie, "They can't be serious." He said.

"I think they are Stuart," she smiled, "look DC Ames is getting up there." They watched as a man in his late 50's picked a piece of paper out of the old style policeman's hat and look at it.

"What song are you singing?" the host asked him.

"Erm, Red Red Wine." he said,

"Excellent," said the host pushing him towards the stage.

Jackie and Stuart watched as DC Ames struggled through the song attempting, and failing, to hit the right notes. They smothered smiles as he sung the chorus with a strong Scottish accent. Just as they were watching Robbie and Matt came over to them.

"So you up for a good old sing song then?" Robbie grinned.

"Yeah, can't wait." Stuart said, Matt just death stared both the host and Robbie equally.

"You'll be alright Jackie," Stuart said, "weren't you in the choir?"

"A long time ago." She answered.

"You were in the choir?" Robbie asked her rather surprised,

"When I was still in uniform, I gave it up a bit after I made detective." She answered, "I'm looking forward to hearing you serenade us all though." She smiled.

"I'm a great singer." Robbie laughed confidently and Stuart rolled his eyes. They were calling people up to sing alphabetically and every officer in the room was mentally counting down people to see when he or she would have to get up. In a few moments after a rather scary version of Wannabe by one of the young female officers the host called into the microphone,

"DCI Burke!"

Robbie, Jackie and Stuart all turned too looked at Matt, he did not look impressed but went over to the host and picked up a piece of paper. The others were already giggling as he pulled out a song, "you took the words right out of my mouth!" he exclaimed.

The team fell apart laughing as he got up on the stage and the music started, the whole room waited in anticipation as the introduction started…

_On a hot summer night.  
Would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?  
Will he offer me his mouth?  
Yes  
Will he offer me his teeth?  
Wlll he offer me his jaws?  
YesYes  
Will he offer me his hunger?  
Yes  
Again. Will he offer me his hunger?  
Yes  
And will he starve without me?  
Yes  
And does he love me?  
Yes  
Yes  
On a hot summer night.  
Would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?  
Yes  
I bet you say that to all the boys._

The music started and Matt began to sing

_It was a hot summer night and the beach was burning  
There was a fog crawling over the sand  
When I listen to your heart I hear the whole world turning  
I see the shooting stars  
Falling through your trembling hands  
You were licking your lips and your lipstick shining  
I was dying just to ask for a taste  
We were lying together in a silver lining  
By the light of the moon  
You know there's not another moment  
Not another moment  
Not another moment to waste_

Stuart and Robbie were nearly in tears laughing as Matt sang, staring at them as if to say I'll get you back for this later. Jackie was almost as bad, but had some sympathy for her boss who looked very uncomfortable. However he got most of the notes and his voice, if a little strained, was bearable.

_You hold me so close that my knees grow weak  
But my soul is flying high above the ground  
I'm trying to speak but no matter what I do  
I just can't seem to make any sound  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh-it must have been while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
And I swear it's true  
I was just about to say I love you  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh-it must have been while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
And I swear it's true  
I was just about to say I love you_

Stuart and Robbie had recovered a little, enough for Robbie to ask a young police woman to dance (the same one that had sung Wannabe). They went off onto the dance floor leaving Stuart with Jackie, who looked a little annoyed at Robbie's choice of dance partner,

"Come on lets dance." Stuart smiled to Jackie seeing her look at the pretty young girl the Robbie was spinning around.

"Alright." She grinned back and they danced as Matt finished the song.

_Now my body is shaking like a wave on the water  
And I guess that I'm beginning to grin  
Oooh, we're finally alone and we can do what we want to  
The night is young  
And ain't no one gonna know where you  
No one gonna know where you  
No one's gonna know where you've been  
You were licking your lips and your lipstick shining  
I was dying just to ask for a taste  
We were lying together in a silver lining  
By the light of the moon  
You know there's not another moment to waste_

And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh-it must have been while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
And I swear it's true  
I was just about to say I love you  
And then you took the words right out of my mouth  
Oh-it must have been while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
And I swear it's true  
I was just about to say I love you  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
It must have been while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
It must have been while you were kissing me  
You took the words right out of my mouth  
It must have been while you were kissing me  
YOU TOOK THE WORDS RIGHT OUT OF MY MOUTH  
IT MUST OF BEEN WHILE YOU WERE KISSING ME

The song finished and they all stopped dancing to greet Matt as he came off the stage, Robbie and Stuart were laughing too much to speak as Matt glared at them but Jackie, through laughter, managed to say. "Well done Sir."

"You won't be laughing when you're up there." He said.

"Sorry, Sir," Stuart said, "I just never imagined you as a rock star."

"Aye well, keep imaging me as your boss and we won't have a problem." Matt snapped,

"Yes Sir." Stuart answered meekly, his laughter stopping dead.

After lots more officers had got up and stumbled through song after song, all of which seemed strangely appropriate to them in some way, then the next person was called.

"DC Frasier!"

"Oh no." Stuart groaned as Jackie and Robbie laughed saying "go on Stuart." He picked song out and stared at it for a moment or two, before muttering into the microphone that the host had shoved in his face after asking him what song he had picked, "Dancing Queen."

The whole room roared with laughed as Stuart stood on the stage and the music started, he began to sing shyly into the microphone, his face turning redder by the second.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

Robbie, Jackie and Matt all chuckled as an uncomfortable looking Stuart tried to get through the song.

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music__'s high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

And then the chorus started…

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet only seventeen_

As soon as he said the words dancing queen two backing dancers, wearing extremely tiny skirts, came out from the curtains at the back of the stage. Stuart's face was, if possible, even more red than before and the rest of the team were worried that his head would explode. They were all in hysterics as Stuart looked from one dancer to another, obviously extremely embarrassed.

_Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

You_'re a teaser, you turn em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

Then the girls began to involve him in their dancing, spinning him around and holding his hands Stuart glared down at the laughing crowd while the dancer girl spun him around the stage as he attempted to sing the right words, never mind the right tune!

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

As soon as the music finished Stuart jumped down off the stage and headed through the crowd to Matt, Jackie and Robbie. Robbie was still wiping the tears from his eyes and the look on Stuart's face seemed to amuse him more.

"That was the funniest I've seen this year mate." He laughed, "and that includes meatloaf over here." He said jerking his head towards Matt who glared. Stuart looked so annoyed by the whole thing that Jackie went over to him and gave him a quick hug, "We haven't seen Robbie sing yet." She reminded him,

"I'm a brilliant singer." He bragged,

"Come on lets get a drink." Jackie suggested rolling her eyes at Robbie and they all went over to the bar. They were standing there when Robbie's young WPC friend came over to him,

"Hi." She smiled twirling her hair a bit.

"Hey." Robbie grinned as Jackie rolled her eyes. "You want a drink?"

"Yeah, err, white wine please." Robbie ordered her drink, handed it to her then went to follow her as she left the bar,

"Bit young for you Robbie." Jackie said,

"She's 24!" he said defensively.

"She could be your daughter," Jackie warned but he was gone. She sighed as she watched him laugh at something she'd said then whisper in her ear, she was distracted by a voice behind her,

"You alright?" she turned to see Matt standing there smiling at her.

"I'd be better without this awful singing." She said fairly loudly, "Who is it?" She looked up to see the Chief Constable warbling 'My heart will go on' "Shit."

"Don't worry I don't think many people heard that, well ok, some people did, DC Leak over there didn't though."

"He's deaf Sir." Jackie answered,

"Aye I know," They both burst into laughter.

The party was now in full swing, Jackie and Stuart stood chatting in the corner, trying to hear each other over the loud singing.

"So who's Robbie's new girlfriend then?" Jackie asked,

"WPC Baker, I think her name's Sophie."

"OH." Jackie just nodded, looking over as 'Sophie' laughed and whispered something in to Robbie's ear.

"You really don't like her do you."

"Don't be silly, I don't even know her, I just think she's being a bit too…"

"What?"

"Friendly." Jackie settled on, "I mean she's young enough to be his daughter."

"You're taking an interest all of a sudden."

"Just looking out for a friend." She said defensively.

"I think Robbie can look after himself." Stuart grinned, "Wait, are you jealous of her?"

"No, I'm just… curious." Jackie said.

"Hhhhmmm."

"What?"

"Nothing."

A few minutes later Stuart went over to Robbie where he was still chatting to Sophie.

"Hi." He said brightly.

"Hey Stuart." Robbie smiled, "you gotta help me." He whispered, too low for Sophie to hear. He gestured away from her with his eyes than turned back to her and smiled.

"Erm, Sir can I have a word with you please?" Stuart asked, catching on.

"Sure." Robbie grinned, "I see you around," he said to Sophie who looked rather disappointed. They walked away and as soon as they were out of earshot Stuart said, "What was that all about?"

"She was talking about introducing me to her parents and coming round for Sunday lunch." He said, Stuart laughed, "it's not funny."

"Oh come on Sir,"

"Aye, alright, it's funny." Robbie grinned.

"Jackie will be pleased anyway." Stuart said quietly, but not quiet enough,

"What?"

"Nothing." Stuart said

"You just said something, something about Jackie… being pleased."

"I've got to go." Stuart said, heading over to where Matt was standing.

Everyone was milling around dancing, chatting, and generally having as good time, despite the karaoke, which had got down to the R's now. Jackie was nervously looking around to look for anyone with a last name between her's and the person stepping off the stage, there was no-one. The host called out "DS Reid," and she nervously headed over to the stage. She knew everyone was watching her and she could feel Robbie's gaze as she tried not to look at him. She took a piece of paper and read out into the microphone,

"Something Stupid." She said; then looked up, "but that's a duet."

"Yes," the host smiled. "So we'll need someone else to sing with you, who's next on the list." He grinned, happy that this song had come out at last however Jackie's heart was sinking; she knew exactly whose name was next…

"DI Ross" the host called.

"Shit." Jackie muttered under her breath.

"And as we're having a duet, we're going to make it a bit of a competition, sing your lings which come up on the screen and at the end we'll see whose gets the loudest cheer." The whole room giggled as Robbie was pushed towards the stage by Matt and Stuart, both in hysterics. Robbie did not look impressed and in fact looked rather worried,

"I thought you were a great singer." Stuart said, grinning as he shoved him towards the stage, "go on Jackie's waiting."

They were both up on stage and the music started, Robbie looked nervously at Jackie then at the watching crowd. Everyone had stopped dancing and was watching the two of them. Then the words came up…

_I know I stand in line  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me__  
__And if we go someplace to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me__  
_

As soon as Jackie started to sing Robbie knew he'd had it. Her voice was sweet and she hit every note exactly. The watching crowd of police officers all looked impressed and then, all too quickly, his lines began. It was fair to say he'd exaggerated, just a bit, when he said he could sing. His colleges laughed as he attempted to sing in tune, his voice contrasting Jackie's as he became flatter and flatter.

_  
__Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you __  
_

By now they were all laughing at him, I've got to do something, Robbie thought. He could see Jackie smiling a little smugly as she sang. Right he thought. He grabbed her and twirled her around leaving her shocked, but still managing to sing in tune which was more than could be said for Robbie. Making a snap decision he ran and crashed on the floor on his knees by her feet.

_  
__I can see it in your eyes  
You despise the same old lines  
You heard the night before_

He sang directing it at Jackie and doing everything he could think of for comedy value. Jackie just kept singing a smile on her face as he serenaded her with big sarcastic gestures and still out of tune singing.

_  
__And though it's just a line to you  
For me it's true  
And never seemed so right before__  
_

She put more feeling into this time, two can play at that game, she thought, although she was not about to get down on her knees. She spun around whirling away from him and lifted her hands in mock desperation as she sung the words.

_  
__I practice every day to find some clever  
lines to say  
To make the meaning come through  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening  
gets late  
And I'm alone with you  
_

The audience were intrigued; especially the young police officers who thought it hilarious to see the professional, smart DS Reid and the tough, good looking DI Ross battling it out. Matt and Stuart were in chucking with each other; each thinking to themselves that the next morning would be an interesting affair. Stuart was also secretly wondering how much of Jackie's performance was acting and how much was what she really felt.

_  
__The time is right  
Your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red  
And oh the night's so blue__  
__And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you _

In a sudden movement Robbie was by Jackie's side, he grabbed her again but now pulled her into a dance across the stage not unlike the one in the night club all those years ago. Jackie looked up at him with hard eyes, this wasn't funny anymore. Still they danced, both their singing quieter now as the song drew to a close. The whole room was breathless wondering if they were good actors or there was something more between them and colleges and friends.

_The time is right  
Your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red,  
And oh the night's so blue__  
__And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you  
I love you..._

_I love you…_

_I love you…_

_I love you…_

_*fades out*_

Just as the vocals finished and the instrumental ending began Robbie stopped, they looked at each other for a moment then Robbie whispered.

"I love you."

The song finished and they stepped off the stage. They barley heard the host asking for claps for each of them and announcing Jackie the winner. Robbie kept stealing glances at her as they walked through the laughing gaggle of police officer to the bar where Matt and Stuart were standing having ordered them both a drink. Jackie's mind was turning somersaults wondering whether he had meant it or whether it had just been another flirty game. She glanced and Robbie and caught him looking at her, they both looked away embarrassed and began talking to Matt and Stuart about their performance.

"That was great." Matt laughed handing Jackie her drink, "what happened to your fantastic voice though Robbie?"

"Yeah, well didn't want to show Jackie up now did I?" Robbie said

"Yeah right!" Jackie came right back,

"Seriously though Jackie you're pretty good." Matt nodded to her and she laughed.

"Yeah, you're acting skills aren't bad either." Stuart grinned at her and she turned sharply to look at him, "I was really taken in."

Jackie was putting her coat on to leave and began to day dream about the dance and Robbie's words. She couldn't help wondering if he meant them, there was something in his tone which made her think that this wasn't a joke. But then maybe it was just wishful thinking she sighed to herself before realising what that was implying about her own feelings for Robbie and chastised herself for thinking it. Suddenly she felt someone behind her and before she could turn to look she heard a soft voice in her ear. "I meant it you know."

Without looking, for she knew perfectly well who the voice belonged to, she walked outside meaning for him to follow. Once outside she turned and looked at Robbie's serious face, studying every inch for a hint of laughter, there was none. She couldn't speak just looked at him as he moved closer to her and kissed her lips gently. He pulled away and she smiled a little,

"I love you." She whispered and kissed him again.


End file.
